With the increased popularity of mobile computing devices, there is an ever growing need for high capacity data throughput to wireless computing devices, such as hand held “smart” cellular telephones, wireless network adapters, and other types of wireless data devices. To meet this need, macrocell and picocell base stations are being widely installed. A picocell base station is typically a relatively low cost, small, reasonably simple unit that connects to a base station controller. A macrocell base station serves a larger geographic area than a picocell base station, but is much more expensive to install.
Because fiber optic cable is not always available, or may be cost prohibitive, telecommunications carriers are beginning to rely more greatly on wireless infrastructure to deploy backhaul data capacity to macrocell and picocell base stations. One challenge when deploying wireless backhaul is not having a clear line of sight from a macrocell or picocell base station to a backhaul end-location. Structures such as buildings, roads, vegetation and residential homes may prevent point-to-point wireless connections. Moreover, weather and other factors might greatly impact current wireless backhaul solutions.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.